What If?
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: A what if scenario on the Wayfinder Trio meeting the mini Destiny Islands Trio and cute friendship fluff ensues! (My second KH oneshot; whoo! IDK what to call this.But I do hope you enjoy!)


**A/N: Well, here again with another spur of the moment one shot on KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**I do not own the cover art. All credit goes to maru-chan on devianart. But in a way, it did inspire me on the idea for this oneshot so thank you. **

**Plus, KH3 Remind also inspired this. Think of this as a what if scenario. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A flash of blue and yellow light.

A small mouse dressed in black and gray clothing with a keyblade.

And three young kids running around with giddy excitement.

The three keyblade wielders in training hadn't expected this to happen today.

As they watched Master Eraqus discuss with Mickey; who was Master Yen Sid's apprentice, on what was the meaning of this, the trio's eyes caught the attention of the three little kids that are now tugging at their clothes and hugging their legs.

"Will you play with me?" The spiky brown haired boy with bright blue eyes pleading at Ventus as he tugged on his pants, pulling the teen closer to him.

Ventus chuckled at the hopeful look in those eyes before he bent down and gently took those small hands in his as he spoke. "Sure! I'll play with you! But first, can you tell me your name?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Sora!"

"Hey Sora. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"Okay. Come on, Ven! Tag! You're it!" Sora playfully slapped his hand on Ven's thigh before running off, laughing giddy with excitement.

Ven laughed out loud before chasing after him, "Yeah, you better run!"

Terra rolled his eyes wholeheartedly as he watched his little best bud being his cheerful sweet self and good with the kid when he felt eyes on him. He looked down to his right to see the other boy staring with such focus. His silver hair blew in the wind with his arms crossed across his chest as his blue-green eyes stayed glued onto him. To be honest, it irked Terra just a little bit inside from how intense it was.

"What?"

"Are you some kind of warrior or something?" He quirked his head to the side, eyes narrowed a bit.

Terra had to give the kid some credit, he was smart for someone that young. "Yes. A Keyblade warrior."

"What is that?"

Terra took a few steps back before his hand stretched out. In a moment, a bright surge of light appeared and just as quickly it disappeared, his keyblade Earthshaker landed right in his hand. The boy's eyes widened in amazement as Terra bent down on one knee as he held his weapon in both hands, marveling at its beauty.

"This is a keyblade. It is a keyblade warrior's weapon. But it can only be wielded by those strong at heart. If your will and belief in yourself is strong enough, then you may develop the potential to wield a keyblade yourself. Who knows? You might actually become a Keyblade Master."

The boy's eyes quickly reverted back to narrow but determination gleamed in his eyes. "I am strong enough."

"You sure sound confident. But becoming a keyblade warrior takes years of dedication, focus and hard work. It will not be an easy path to take." Terra warned.

The boy shook his head, seriousness etched on his face. "I can do it. I'm no afraid."

Terra raised a brow at him before he grinned at the stubborn kid. "What's your name?"

"Riku."

"Then tell me, Riku, if you truly wish to go down this path, may I ask why?"

Riku looked down at his hands before clenching them tightly. He looked back up at Terra and said, "So I can protect those that matter to me."

Terra smiled broadly before positioning his keyblade vertically as he tilted the hilt in Riku's direction. No words were spoken as Riku only had to look into Terra's eyes to see approval in them before he gingerly touched the hilt. Riku felt something warm growing inside. Something strong. It felt strange … and yet right. Suddenly, Terra's hand ruffled Riku's hair. "Good answer."

Aqua looked content at watching her guys being so kind to the boys when she felt a tug at the blue cloth hanging down her thighs, startling her as she looked down to her left and saw a red haired girl with pretty violet eyes, one hand on the cloth and the other behind her back. Her smile was so innocent but nervousness painted her pretty eyes.

"Oh hello there. I wonder, what could you possibly be hiding behind your back?" Aqua squatted down to give her an inquisitive look.

The little girl shyly looked down at her feet before she pulled out what she was hiding. A small assortment of colorful flowers.

Aqua squealed softly. "Aww! Are those for me?"

The girl nodded. "Mm – hmm. I picked these myself and wanted to gift them to someone. And … I choose you." She presented them with a small bow. Aqua giggled as she accepted them graciously.

"Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet. Thank you … um," Aqua still didn't know her name.

"Kairi." She hugged her hands from behind her back as she answered.

"Thank you Kairi. I'm Aqua." Aqua then felt something resonate within Kairi. A strong light. "I can tell you are someone quite special, Kairi." Aqua then pulled a soft pink flower from the batch and placed it behind Kairi's ear. "Someone whose inner light will shine through."

Kairi smiled up at her when one of Aqua's hands touched her small necklace, a spark of magic glowing inside the stone.

"And now, that light of yours can lead you to others' lights. For if you ever lose your way, the light will lead you back safe."

**OOO**

"Master Yen Sid requested that I find these children and bring them to the Land of Departure. He told me he foresaw them in a bleak, dark future event. He couldn't say what exactly. He did say the vision he received was mostly clouded, likely caused by the one behind this darkness he sensed. After that, he just disappeared. My guess is that he went to seek some help on the matter. Possibly from Fairy Godmother and Merlin the Wizard. I must return to the tower to see if he's returned. In the meantime, he thought it'd be best if these kids be in your care." Mickey explained.

Eraqus held his chin in thought. "Why these three?"

"Yen Sid said they have the potential to harness such strong hearts of light. Hearts that this mystery threat is after. And with those kinds of hearts, they also pose a threat to this foe. For my former master believes them to also have the potential to become true keyblade warriors. But a lot is still unknown at the moment. I hope we receive answers soon … before it's too late. Yen Sid said you are the one he entrusts the most to help us out on this part."

Eraqus hummed, content with the memory of his old ally and friend. "Please give your former master my regards. I am quite honored he still sees me as such." Mickey nodded in agreement when he continued. "I do hope my students will also take this matter seriously."

Mickey noticed something occurring behind the Keyblade Master and smiled wide. "I believe they already have."

Eraqus raised a brow at that remark when their small bubble of private talk was popped by the sound of bubbly, joyful laughter. They both turned to the sight of Eraqus's apprentices interactions with the kids.

Aqua was twirling Kairi like a ballerina as they spun around in their own dance. That's when Aqua accidentally bumped into Terra who was demonstrating some moves with his keyblade to Riku and he toppled over into a batch of flowers; the petals getting stuck in Terra's hair and covering his face, having him puff out some in his mouth. Ventus had finally caught the speedy Sora from behind with his arms trapping the kid in a firm hug when both boys saw Terra's state and instantly fell over from their howling laughter; rolling on the grassy ground, hugging their stomachs as they felt they were gonna pee themselves.

As Riku started helping Terra up by his arm, the latter whispered something in the former's ear before both of them were grinning most wickedly. Sooner than both laughing boys would expect, Terra picked up Riku and had him sit on his shoulders; the little boy kept his arms around Terra's neck as they both let out loud cries before Terra pounced. Ventus and Sora let out high pitched squeaks as Sora jumped onto Ven's back and did what Riku did before the older of the two started running like a madman.

Aqua and Kairi laughed as the chase was on; Ven pleading for mercy, Terra shouting out playful remarks of catching him, and Sora and Riku were whooping excitedly at how quick they were going like being on a fast ride.

"I believe they're in good hands." Mickey assured.

Eraqus nodded, a warm smile adorned his face as he watched their hearts connect in front of him "Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering how Mickey got these three to come with him to Land of Departure, IDK. You guys can theorize/think up whatever makes sense to you. But that mouse will have to deal with worried parents/grandma to deal with on the side. My bad! **

**I may spin off from this and write a what if story on the Wayfinder Trio taking in mini Destiny Islands Trio and protecting them from big baddie Xehanort. Then again, I actually have to think this whole thing through and actually write it. Who knows?**

**And, if you want to read xReader stories, you can on my Wattpad profile: DisneyGirl10Universe. All love and support does mean a lot to me.**

**I do hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye bye!**


End file.
